


For Gilneas

by miragoat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragoat/pseuds/miragoat
Summary: Genn Greymane will do anything to join the Alliance... he didn't expect "anything" to be the King of Stormwind himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/gifts).



It had been two weeks since the negotiations had started, two long, grueling weeks of Gilneas making promises and arguments and pleas in the hope of joining the Alliance in their time of need. After two weeks of grovelling, Genn Greymane felt less like a king and more like a beggar. He didn't know how much more he could take.

The worst part of it all was Varian Wrynn. The way that Varian _smirked_ when he talked about his people's plight, as if it were only a joke to him. Varian had a way of looking at Genn like he was something less than Varian: less of a king, less of a man, less of a human. It made Genn want to lash out and show Varian what his other form was capable of, but he didn't dare. Too much was at risk, and his people needed him.

That's what Genn told himself when he entered the throne room, head held high. He would do what his people needed him to do. He would convince Varian to let them join the Alliance if it killed him. All he needed was patience.

“Back again, Greymane? I thought you knew by now that I've made my decision.”

Genn looked down at the floor, knowing that Varian would see it as humility. “I implore you to reconsider. My people would be an asset to the Alliance. Stormwind would know no friend more loyal or dedicated-”

“Stormwind has seen what Gilneas has to offer, and has no interest, as I've told you time and again. You only waste your time by coming here.”

“I beg you, Varian. My people depend on this alliance. We are hiding away in Darnassus because those abominations have invaded our city. I lost my son, my _only_ son. Surely you can at least sympathize with that? I would do anything if only you would admit us to the Alliance.”

Varian smiled, and Genn knew that he'd said something right. “How willing are you to do whatever I may ask you in order to have my support going forward, Greymane?”

“Completely. I've told you this day after day-”

“And day after day I've told you that you have nothing that Stormwind can use. It occurs to me that perhaps I wasn't taking the right approach to your dilemma.” Varian gazed around the throne room. “I have a use for you after all.”

He had Varian's attention. That meant there was hope. “Name your demands, and I will meet them.”

“On your knees.”

Genn obeyed. Varian looked down at him, more smug than ever. “What do you want me to do from down here, polish your boots?”

“Oh no, Greymane. I had something of a more personal nature in mind.”

“You can't mean that you want me to pleasure you.”

Varian snorted. “You said you would do anything for your kingdom. I cannot trust your word, so you must prove yourself to me. Unless you've changed your mind?”

Genn swallowed the lump in his throat. _I can do this for Gilneas. How difficult could it be?_ “I haven't changed my mind.”

“I thought not.”

Varian's hands traveled to the laces of his pants and he began to untie them. His fingers made quick work of the laces. It was only when he moved to pull at them that Genn realized that they were staying in the throne room. “Your guards,” he yelped.

“Pay them no mind. I suggest you move closer.”

Varian pulled his pants off and tossed them to the side of the throne. He was already half-hard. Genn's heart was pounding; Varian was larger than he had expected, and he didn't know what to do with another man. It made him uneasy, being on his knees like some undignified servant, but the kingdom of Gilneas was at stake. He reached toward Varian's length.

“Not with your _hands_ , Greymane,” Varian said coolly.

Genn inched forward. He took a final look at Varian. The king of Stormwind's eyes were fixed on him in a way that seemed predatory, like a hunter ready to make a kill. Genn lowered his head and took Varian into his mouth slowly, slower than the king was sure to want, testing the feel of it. He slid his tongue across the tip of Varian's cock and then sunk lower, taking care to keep his teeth covered. Varian did not feel so unpleasant in his mouth, as unfamiliar as it all was. Varian was still as Genn sunk down further.

He could feel Varian's eyes on him still, watching him. He moved faster now, more sure of himself as his tongue explored every inch of Varian's cock. He felt his own arousal growing in his pants to his shame as Varian's breathing quickened. He wondered if Varian would mind terribly if he sought his own relief...

Varian's foot pressed against his pants. “You _like_ this, don't you Greymane? Being forced to your knees by a real king...”

Greymane felt his cheeks redden in shame, but he didn't stop moving when Varian applied more pressure with his foot. Varian's foot rubbed against his crotch, drawing the fabric of his pants against his growing erection. Genn didn't understand why Varian was provoking him further, but he couldn't hold back a moan.

Varian's fingers tangled in Genn's hair and he forced him down further. Genn was sure he would choke, but he gripped Varian's legs, eager to please him. He grinded against Varian's foot. He wanted to resist, but it all felt so good and exciting to him. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he realized that Varian was still watching him, but he was too far gone to stop now. He moved with more confidence now, taking all of Varian into his mouth, relishing the feeling of Varian’s hands yanking at his hair and the sound of Varian’s quickening breath.

“Enough,” Varian said at last.

Reluctantly, Genn moved his mouth away from Varian. “But you haven’t-”

“Pants off, Greymane. And get on your hands and knees like the dog you are.”

Genn obeyed, hoping that he didn’t look as eager as he felt. He crawled forward an inch or two. Then, struck with inspiration, he held his ass in the air, exposing himself for Varian. “Like this, sire?”

Varian rose from his throne and knelt at Genn’s side. “You think you’re clever, but you’re _nothing._ You have to bend over like a whore for me to save your people.” His hand travelled over Genn’s back until it found what it was looking for. Varian’s finger probed his ass. Genn was unnerved by the pain at first, but he stayed still as Varian’s finger worked his way further into him. The king’s fingers were rough, a warrior’s hand, and that only made Genn more desperate to please him. The pain was duller as he relaxed, and Varian slipped another finger inside of him. Varian found his sweet spot, and Genn bit his lip so hard that a hint of metallic taste was on his tongue.

“Hold still and this will be easy,” Varian told him plainly. He moved sideways. Genn could feel Varian looming over him. Varian’s hands ran across his chest, his stomach, his thighs. Genn closed his eyes. _So good._

Varian slid inside of Genn slowly, taking more care not to hurt Genn than the king had anticipated. Varian filled him up, felt so large inside of him that Genn was sure that it would be painful to have the king’s full length inside of him, but he wanted more. He leaned toward Varian, and more of him slid inside of Genn. Varian’s hands found his hips and gripped them hard enough to leave bruises.

“Did you not hear me? I said to hold still.” Varian thrust into Genn so hard that it sent a wave of pain through his body, and Genn cried out. “If you cannot obey an order, Stormwind has no use for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Your Majesty.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Varian thrust against Genn again, and Genn couldn’t stifle a moan. He did his best to hold still as Varian fucked him, but he wanted more of Varian. Varian still moved with such slowness that it was agony for Genn.

“Something bothering you, Greymane?”

Genn silently cursed Varian as he heard the smugness in his voice. “Deeper. Please.”

To his surprise, Varian gripped his hips harder and thrust deeper into him. His pace quickened, and Genn moved against him, grinding his hips against Varian’s crotch. He moaned. All pretense of not enjoying himself was gone, and he reached for his erection. Varian smacked his hand away and took Genn in his hand. He gripped him tightly and stroked him in time with their movements. Genn threw his head back. The tile floor made his knees hurt and he was sure that other parts of his body would ache when all was said or done, but Varian was _worth it._ He moved against Varian’s hand.

“ _Light.”_

“You’re good at this, Greymane. Maybe I should keep you here for further negotiations, make you suck my cock in front of the entire Alliance. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Yes._ ” Genn knew that at that moment, he would do _anything_ to have Varian fuck him again. He would eat Varian’s scraps like a dog if he had to.

Varian’s pace grew more eratic and he came inside of Genn. The rush and the feel of Varian’s unsteady hand pumping him was enough to send Genn over the edge as well, and he collapsed on the floor of the keep, panting. Varian wasted no time in pulling his pants on again. _Always a king._ “You may return to your room, Greymane. I shall consider our negotiations.”

“If you need further negotiating-” Genn hesitated. He was coming down, and it was all so shameful to him now, putting himself in front of Varian like some tavern whore, _enjoying_ it, wishing he could do it again… “I’ll do what I must. For Gilneas, of course.”

“Of course.”

Genn took a final look at Varian before he left the room, and there was a wicked glint in the king’s eyes. He couldn’t help but grin himself. _Gilneas will prevail._


End file.
